Flick your cigarette, then kiss me
by Akimichi
Summary: Newt était comme ça. Nonchalant, à se foutre de tout, avec ses éternelles roulées entre les lèvres et ses haussements d'épaules. Et Thomas ne souhaitait qu'une chose : avoir le courage de prendre cette satanée cigarette, de la jeter, et de l'embrasser. Mais évidemment, c'était plus facile de rêver que d'agir.


**Bonjour.**

**Oui, ça part clairement dans du n'importe quoi. Je n'arrive plus à écrire sur La Vie Est Belle, donc je poste des OS qui traînent sur mon google doc depuis des mois et des mois. Pour être honnête, j'avais même oublier l'existence de celui-ci jusqu'à il y quelques jours, quand je triais mes documents. **

**J'ai rigolé en le relisant, et Soran a dû se taper des vocaux incompréhensibles, mais comme c'est la meilleure, elle a rigolé avec moi et elle m'as dit de poster. So, here I am. **

**Mention spéciale à Yodrey, qui m'envoie ses reviews _sur des cartes postales_ et Dieu sait que j'aime, non, que_ j'adore_ les cartes postales. Ma collection te remercies, my dear! **

**Éternel merci à l'amour de ma vie, à mon soleil et ma lune, I know you know it's you.**

**Cet OS est à lire avec la chanson _No You Girls _de_ Franz Ferdinand_ en fond, merci, coeur sur vous, coeur sur ce groupe hihi. **

**.**

* * *

.

La nonchalance.

Oui, c'était ça.

C'était Newt.

Avec toujours cette espèce d'insolence face au monde, et cette indolence agaçante. Comme si les préoccupations humaines n'était que des détails.

Et Thomas avait parfois des envies folles de lui arracher cette éternelle cigarette qui traînait entre ses lèvres, pour le secouer.

Parce que c'était terriblement énervant de le voir se foutre de tout.

Mais c'était aussi adorable, cette façon qu'il avait de vivre comme si rien n'avait d'emprise sur lui, et sur sa liberté. Il se moquait des conventions, des on-dit, des jugements. Il vivait pour lui, respirait pour lui.

Et quelque part, Thomas aurait aimé être comme lui. Il aurait aimé avoir cette force tranquille et ce courage silencieux. Il aurait aimé que les problèmes glissent sur lui, comme ils glissaient sur Newt. Lui ne paniquait pas, ne s'affolait jamais. Tout semblait le caresser, alors que tout semblait brutaliser Thomas.

Il l'admirait. Il admirait son regard sur les gens, et son caractère sociable tout en étant désabusé. Il aimait les gens autant qu'ils le laissaient indifférent. C'était assez perturbant la façon que Newt avait de créer des liens. Il riait aux éclats et se montrait courtois, et l'instant d'après, il avait déjà oublié.

Et Thomas était fasciné par _cette putain de nonchalance_.

Il avait rencontré Newt il y avait quelques mois, à la fac.

Et sa joie débordante, sa bonne humeur et son entrain s'était heurtés à ce garçon. Ce putain de garçon, avec sa cigarette et son détachement, presque indifférent. Il venait, prenait des notes aléatoires, et s'en sortait toujours.

Ils avaient parlés, une fois, deux fois, plusieurs fois, puis Thomas avait fait rencontrer son amie Teresa à Minho, le meilleur pote de Newt.

Et c'était parti comme ça, leur petit groupe.

Teresa, l'intelligence douce, Minho, le fêtard énergique, Thomas, l'optimiste enthousiaste, et Newt, la flegme personnifiée.

Et ça durait depuis novembre. Et maintenant, mai pointait son nez, avec ses partiels impartiaux, et son soleil caressant.

Et Newt fumait toujours ses roulées, en lisant du coin de l'oeil ses cours.

"Ca vous tente une sortie?

-Mh, j'dois aller à la B.U moi.

-Tee, allez!"

La brune secoua la tête, l'air résignée.

"Non, Tom.

-Mais c'est vendredi! Et il est bientôt 19h!

-Justement. Après c'est le week-end, et je n'aurais plus accès à l'endroit le plus calme de cette ville. Et c'est principalement parce que Minho n'y est pas.

-Eh, je t'entends!

-Et?"

Newt claqua sa langue, et recracha sa fumée dans le visage du coréen, qui se mit à tousser en l'insultant.

"J'essaie de réviser. Taisez-vous.

-Newtie, sort avec moi ce soir!

-Désolé Tommy, j'ai d'autres plans.

-Emmène moi!

-C'est non.

-J'ai envie de sortir!

-Trouve toi d'autres amis.

-J'en ai déjà d'autres! Mais je vous préfère.

-La flatterie ne marche pas sur moi.

-Je sais… C'est dommage."

Newt rit doucement, et jeta son mégot sur le sol. Teresa se chargea de l'écraser en râlant.

"Éteins les, bordel!"

Le blond haussa les épaules, avec son air je-m'en-foutiste, et se prit une tape derrière la tête.

C'était comme ça, entre eux tous. Des rires, des habitudes, un quotidien. Et Thomas l'aimait, ce quotidien. Même si ses yeux s'égaraient souvent sur Newt, qu'importe, il s'était résigné à être définitivement attiré par ce blond charismatique. Parce que merde, il en avait du charisme. Avec ses yeux presque noirs et son teint pâle, avec ses lèvres fines et ses cheveux continuellement ébouriffés, avec son style décalé et ses clopes roulées.

C'était Newt, et Thomas avait dû casser avec une fille du campus à cause de son obsession pour lui. C'était presque trop, ça l'agaçait, tout comme Newt l'agaçait avec sa désinvolture. Parfois, il avait l'impression que ses cigarettes comptaient plus que le reste du monde. A sa façon de les chérir, de les caler entre ses lèvres, de les aimer.

Il ressortit de ses pensées lorsque Minho le bouscula, joyeux.

"Heyyyy, je suis si convainquant qu'ils ont acceptés de sortir samedi. T'es chaud?

-Grave!"

Thomas tapa dans la main tendue de l'asiatique, et Newt se leva, étirant ses grandes jambes.

"J'y vais les pouilleux, on se voit demain, Au Bureau?

-Yep!

-Ca roule, à plus. Tommy, tu m'envoie un message?"

Le brun acquiesça, un petit sourire flottant sur ses lèvres.

Il se sentait toujours un peu privilégié lorsque Newt disait ça. Ils étaient spéciaux, tout les deux. Peut-être leur amitié un peu ambiguë quelquefois, ou simplement le coeur de Thomas, toujours trop heureux de voir Newt.

Et il regarda le blond s'éloigner, comme d'habitude.

"Faudrait peut-être lui dire que t'es in love un jour, non?"

Il sursauta, au son de la voix de Teresa prêt de son visage, et lui tira la langue puérilement.

"Lâche moi avec ça.

-C'est juste que c'est chiant de te voir mourir d'amour, avec tes sourires de midinettes là."

Le brun prit un air choqué, qui fit rire ses deux amis.

"Bon." Déclara la seule fille du groupe en se levant. "J'y vais aussi, j'ai rendez-vous avec Sonya à la BU.

-Ahhhh, c'est pour ça que tu tenais tant à y aller! Tu rejoins ta meuf pour faire des cochonneries entre l'étagère _Livres gréco-romains_ et celle _Philosophie Platonicienne_?

-Ahah, très fin, Tom, vraiment. Elles sont même pas à côtés ces deux là. Tocard.

-Pas grave, ça laisse plusieurs rayons à tester!

-Tu dis ça parce que t'as envie de baiser Newt dans la BU? Ne laisse pas déborder tes fantasmes sur moi, s'il te plait."

Et contre toute attente, même celle du concerné, il se contenta de rougir. Teresa, jouasse de l'avoir fait taire, épousseta son jean gris clair et remit son tee-shirt en place.

"Allez, à toute!

-Ouais c'est ça, à toute."

Elle les quitta à son tour, et Thomas se retrouva allongé dans l'herbe avec Minho, à discuter du club d'athlétisme dont ils faisaient tout les deux parti.

Et puis, comme d'habitude, ses pensées dérivèrent à nouveau vers Newt.

Newton Isaac, c'était ça son nom complet.

Ce nom était arrivé dans sa vie grâce à une pénurie de tabac à rouler dans le bar pmu pourri prêt de la fac. Newt l'avait alpagué à la sortie de la cantine universitaire, l'espoir dans les yeux, les mains dans les poches - comme s'il n'était pas en manque - pour lui demander "T'as pas une cigarette?".

Et Thomas avait eu le bon goût d'en avoir une. Même plusieurs. Qu'ils avaient fumer dans le parc à côté, au lieu d'assister à leur cours respectifs. Ils n'avaient pas beaucoup parlé, juste suffisamment pour qu'il apprenne que Newton Isaac était en master 1 de droit et qu'il venait d'avoir 21 ans. Et il s'était senti un peu misérable avec sa licence de lettres modernes et ses 19 ans.

Puis ils s'étaient revus, et Newt lui avait rendu les 5 clopes qu'il lui avait fumé. Et savoir que ce garçon de 2 ans plus âgé, un peu trop mignon, se souvenait de lui, ça lui avait fait plaisir.

Et ils avaient commencés à se voir, peut-être était-ce fait exprès, ou pas. Et si ce n'était pas des coïncidences, ça ne venait sûrement pas de Newt.

Et un jour, Thomas avait amené Teresa, puis Newt avait amené Minho.

Teresa faisait la même licence que Newt avait fait, et ils s'étaient assez vite lancés dans un classement des profs les plus chiants. Minho lui, assistait de façon bancale à ses cours, et personne ne savait exactement quel master il faisait ni comment il en était arrivé là. Un peu comme Newt, il ne foutait quasiment rien, si ce n'était prendre des notes de temps à autres.

En bref, ils devaient tout les deux être des génies pour pouvoir réussir ainsi leurs études.

"Mec, je commence à me geler, on bouge?"

Thomas jeta un rapide coup d'oeil à sa montre, et haussa un sourcil en s'apercevant qu'il était déjà 19h48.

"Ah merde, ma soeur et ma mère doives m'attendre! J'y vais mec. Envoie l'heure sur la conv de groupe pour demain.

-Ouais, ok."

Ils se levèrent d'un bel ensemble, et se firent un check amical avant de se séparer.

Le brun rentra en courant jusqu'à chez lui, et lorsqu'il poussa la porte, sa petite soeur, Rachel, déjà en pyjama La Reine des Neiges, se jeta sur lui. Il la souleva pour l'étreindre, et elle éclata de rire.

"Maman, Maman, Thomas est rentré!"

Il sourit doucement, et la reposa. Elle détala aussitôt, avec ses petites jambes d'enfant de 4 ans, et disparut dans la cuisine. Thomas posa son sac, et rejoignit sa mère, qui préparait le repas.

"Bonsoir chéri, comment tu vas?

-Ca va maman.

-Tu mets la table?

-Ouais. Tu m'aide, Rach'?"

La petite sautilla sur place, contente de pouvoir se rendre utile, et Thomas lui confia le sopalin. Elle l'emmena jusqu'à la table du salon, fière comme un paon, et il apporta le reste.

Ils dînèrent dans un ensemble de cris et de bonne humeur, sans attendre leur père. Il était toujours absent, de toute façon. Mais il avait un poste à haute responsabilité, donc aucun d'eux n'en tenait compte. Ils vivaient leurs vies sans lui, et se faisaient couvrir de cadeaux lorsqu'il revenait.

Le reste de la soirée s'étendit doucement. Thomas coucha sa soeur, lui lut une histoire, la borda, et partit enfin prendre sa douche. Il se prélassa longtemps sous l'eau, et dû tourner le robinet très froid lorsque ses pensées s'égarèrent vers un certain blond.

Et quand il se coucha enfin, il ne put s'empêcher d'envoyer un message à Newt.

**De Tommy à Newty :**

_Bonne nuit Newt. _

.

-x-

.

Son réveil, _son putain de réveil_, sonna à 8h00.

8h00.

Un samedi matin.

Il se haïssait d'avoir oublié de le désactiver.

Mais il profita de ce temps inespéré et calme pour avancer ses révisions. Les partiels allaient tomber sous peu, et il commençait à paniquer. Pas qu'il n'ai pas travailler ou quoi, mais il voulait valider cette putain d'année.

Il fut distrait par son téléphone, alors qu'il renotait correctement son cours de littérature comparée -qui le gavait franchement-.

**De Newty à Tommy :**

_C'est à quelle heure ce soir?_

Thomas leva les yeux en l'air, assez inutilement à vrai dire.

**De Tommy à Newty : **

_J'sais pas, demande à Min_

**De Newty à Tommy : **

_Je préfère te demander à toi. _

Thomas soupira, mais au fond de sa poitrine, son coeur battait fébrilement. Newt avait le chic pour dire des choses mignonnes sans faire exprès.

**De Tommy à Min : **

_C'est quoi l'heure pour ce soir? C'est Newt qui demande._

**De Min à Tommy : **

_Pk il me demande pas a moi ?_

**De Tommy à Min : **

_Il a dit qu'il préfère me demander. _

**De Min à Tommy : **

_Lover mdrr, 19h c bon?_

**De Tommy à Min : **

_Ouais, j'imagine. _

**De Min à Tommy : **

_Ok cool newt vient te chercher ?_

**De Tommy à Min : **

_J'crois, comme d'hab._

Il posa son téléphone, quelques secondes, pour frotter ses yeux. C'était devenu une sorte d'habitude entre eux. L'organisation des sorties était toujours la même. Newt récupérait Thomas chez lui, avec sa voiture d'occas, et Teresa et Minho venaient ensembles en bus. Puis Teresa les déposait en fin de soirée, un par un, laissait la voiture chez Newt, et elle rentrait à pied. Elle n'était qu'à 3 rues, de toute façon. Mais elle avait horreur de la conduite de Newt, donc elle préférait venir tranquillement avec Minho.

Elle avait été proclamée Sam après leurs premières soirées, lorsqu'elle avait dit qu'elle détestait être bourrée, et depuis, c'était toujours ainsi. De toute façon, Newt et elle étaient les deux seuls à avoir le permis.

**De Tommy à Newty : **

_19h. Tu passes me prendre? ( pls apprend à ton pote à écrire c'est insupportable ) _

**De Newty à Tommy : **

_18h45. ( j'essaie j'essaie ) _

**De Tom à Tee : **

_19h Au Bureau._

**De Tee à Tom : **

_Ça roule Tomtom! ;) _

Il abandonna son téléphone sur son lit, se réjouissant de la soirée en prévision, et retourna à son cours beaucoup trop ennuyant.

Il aurait préféré retrouver Teresa et traîner avec elle toute la journée jusqu'à ce qu'ils daignent bouger, mais il avait du retard à rattraper avant les exams…

Alors il se plongea dedans, à corps et âme perdue.

.

-x-

.

Newt débarqua chez lui à 18h19 précise. Thomas l'entendit vaguement discuter avec sa mère en bas, et il se fit la réflexion que cette espèce d'indifférence nonchalante ne transparaissait pas toujours. Peut-être qu'il s'intéressait vraiment?

Le blond finit par monter jusqu'à sa chambre, et se laissa tomber sur son lit, comme s'il était chez lui.

"Salut Tommy."

Le-dit Tommy releva la tête de son livre. Il était affalé dans son canapé-lit éternellement déplié - Teresa finissait souvent par s'incruster -, bien posé.

"Salut Newt. T'es en avance…

-Ouais, je devais passer acheter du tabac. Et le tabac ferme à 18h30. Donc je me suis dis que j'allais squatter ici au lieu de retourner chez moi.

-Oh, je vois. D'accord. Tu veux quelque chose? A boire, à manger?

-Merci, ta mère m'as déjà proposé. En fait, je penchais plutôt pour fumer.

-Ton activité favorite."

Le blond haussa les épaules, avec cette éternelle flegme, et commença à rouler, assis en tailleur sur les draps noirs et froissés du brun.

Et Thomas laissa son regard se poser sur lui. Sur ses doigts agiles roulant le petit cône, sur son air concentré et sur - _oh putain_ \- sa langue lécher la feuille pour la coller. Depuis quand trouvait-il ça sexy quelqu'un qui roulait? Mh, non, rectification, _Newt qui roulait. _Peut-être depuis le début, depuis la première fois où il l'avait observé façonner avec amour une cigarette.

"Y'a t-il quelque chose que tu aimes plus que le tabac?"

Il était curieux. Et peut-être aussi qu'il espérait une réponse qui ne viendrait jamais. Un truc comme "Toi". C'était encore un de ses fantasmes idiots, parce que Newt ne dirait jamais ce genre de chose. Avait-il au moins été déjà amoureux?

"Non, j'crois pas."

Et en fait, la question le taraudait.

"Tu as déjà aimé quelqu'un?"

C'était cash, brutal, mais il s'en foutait. Puis Newt s'en foutait aussi. Et quelque part, ça agaçait Thomas. Ce manque de réaction constant.

"Oui, Tommy. C'est quoi cette question?

-Sérieux?"

Le blond leva les yeux au ciel, et alluma sa roulée.

"Oui."

Il y eu un petit silence, puis :

"Pourquoi tu demandais?

-Pour rien. Je peux tirer sur ta clope?

-Tu en a sur ton bureau, Tommy."

Il ajouta ça avec une voix douce et caressante, comme s'il ne voulait pas froisser le brun.

"Je préfère tirer sur la tienne.

-Ah."

N'importe qui d'autre aurait demandé pourquoi, ou se serait au moins posé la question. Mais pas Newt. Newt disait juste "Ah.". Tout le temps. Comme s'il se forçait à répondre alors qu'il n'en avait pas envie.

"Tiens, alors."

Et il lui tendit sa cigarette. Comme ça.

Et Thomas ne sut expliquer la bouffée de joie qui infiltra son coeur. Alors il se leva, et s'assit prudemment à côté de Newt. Il prit la cigarette, tira, et la rendit au blond.

"Merci."

Et son ventre se tordit lorsque son _ami _lui répondit avec un petit sourire.

"Je t'en pris Tommy."

C'était définitivement trop bizarre.

Il avait envie d'arracher cette cigarette des lèvres de Newt et de l'embrasser.

Merde.

Il avait envie de jeter cette putain de clope et d'hurler à Newt "Regarde moi, embrasse moi".

Mais il ne fit rien. Comme d'habitude.

.

-x-

.

Sa tête lui tournait. Un petit peu. Ou était-ce l'effet Newton Isaac? Il n'en savait rien.

Et il regardait Teresa se déchaîner sur la piste de danse improvisée du bar qu'ils avaient rejoint tous ensembles.

Et il regardait Minho sauter partout, l'air euphorique.

Et Newt restait juste là, le bras sur le dossier du canapé, avec un petit sourire aux lèvres.

"Tu ne vas pas danser, Tommy?

-Non.

-Pourquoi?

-Je préfère rester avec toi."

Et ça avait été ça toute la soirée. Toutes les soirées, en fait.

Dès que Thomas avait un peu bu, dès qu'il commençait à se réchauffer, il parlait sans filtre, flirtant presque avec le blond.

"Va t'amuser. Je ne suis pas ce genre de mec qui va te demander de danser avec lui, Thomas."

Son coeur rata un battement.

_Quoi? _

"Je n'attendais pas ça.

-Ah? C'est ce que tes yeux disaient. De l'espoir."

Et d'un coup, l'agacement monta en lui. Newt savait. Thomas savait qu'il savait. Il ne parlerait pas ainsi, sinon. Pas comme s'il était au courant que le brun craquait sur lui. Pas comme s'il était au courant qu'une étincelle d'espoir brillait en lui, vivace.

Alors il se leva et rejoignit leurs amis, sinon il aurait sûrement crié sur ce blond insupportable. Il lui aurait crié tout un tas de choses inutiles, comme des "je t'aime" ou des "vas te faire foutre". Comme des "regarde moi" ou des "dégage de là".

C'était toujours comme ça. Il aimait Newt, presque trop, mais il le détestait tout autant. Il ne pouvait pas être aussi impassible, aussi distant, aussi.. _nonchalant. _Toujours ce mot qui revenait, encore et encore. Parce que merde, rien ne le définissait mieux que ça. Et lui, il se prenait la tête, réfléchissait, cogitait, pendant que Newt se contenait de s'en foutre.

C'était juste.. _frustrant. _Énervant. Exaspérant.

Mais il l'aimait. Et il détestait ressentir son coeur s'emballer juste parce que Newton _fucking_ Isaac posait ses yeux et son sourire sur lui.

Alors il oublia. Il but encore un ou deux verres, dansa avec Teresa, s'amusa avec Minho, et dragua même un garçon. Un certain Harry. A moins que ça ai été Aris? Il n'en savait rien. Parce que là, il ne pensait qu'à cette bouche sur la sienne, cette bouche qui n'était pas celle de la personne qu'il voulait. Mais tant pis. Il était était irrité, même excédé. Et plus il remarquait l'indifférence de Newt, plus il était agacé.

Il posa ses mains sur les hanches de ce garçon brun, et s'amusa à grignoter son cou.

Et peut-être qu'il aimait un peu trop Newt, peut-être qu'il avait un peu trop fantasmé sur lui, mais ce mec était beaucoup trop bruyant pour juste _des lèvres _sur _un cou_. Il le repoussa avec une douceur qui sortait dont ne sait où, et s'excusa d'un regard, avant de partir. Il ne pouvait pas. Et merde, cet attachement stupide lui faisait _mal._ Il lui faisait regretter d'aimer, regretter de ressentir ce sentiment que tous vantait.

Un bras agrippa le sien, et il se retourna vers son meilleur ami, un faux sourire goguenard aux lèvres.

"Kestuveux?

-Et toi, kestufais?"

Ils gloussèrent à leur connerie, puis Minho l'entraîna vers leur table. Déserte.

Il cessa aussitôt de rire, et lança un regard inquiet au coréen.

"Où est Newt?

-Sortit fumer. Vas le voir, et avoue lui ta flamme éternelle.

-Quoi?

-Tu m'as compris. T'es un peu bourré, c'est le moment pour faire tout ce que tu n'oseras jamais faire demain.

-Mais je n'ai pas l'in-

-Tais-toi un peu. Je t'ai vu avec ce gars. Tu n'as rien fais. Tu ne pouvais pas non? Tu pensais trop à lui. Ecoute, je sais ce que ça fait d'aimer et d'être persuadé qu'on a aucune chance. Je sais aussi ce que ça fait quand tu regrettes. Et tu sais, _Il vaut mieux avoir des remords que des regrets. _

-Je rêve ou tu viens de citer du Oscar Wilde?

-On s'en fout putain! Thomas, pour une fois, écoute moi.

-Minho, il s'en fout. Il le sait déjà!

-Qu'est-ce que t'en sais?

-Je le sais!

-Non, tu crois savoir. Qu'est-ce que ça va te couter?

-Un gros vent.

-Il n'est pas si impassible que ça, et tu le sais.

-Avec moi, si. Je suis son ami, c'est tout. Il fait toujours allusion à mes sentiments comme s'il s'en foutait, comme si c'était juste une blague pour lui.

-Peut-être qu'il pense juste que tu n'es pas sérieux à propos de lui.

-Comment je ne pourrais pas être sérieux à propos d'amour?

-Beaucoup de gens ne le sont pas… Tu peux craquer sur quelqu'un sans chercher plus qu'une baise, ou qu'une relation vite fait. Newt fait peut-être le mec indifférent mais il a des sentiments, lui aussi. Des espoirs, des rêves, des peurs. Ne t'arrête pas à la façade.

-Tu deviens philosophe toi?

-Nan, chui juste bourré."

Thomas rit doucement, et le poussa vers la piste.

"Ok, je vais lui parler. Maintenant, dégage. Tocard va."

Le visage de l'asiatique s'éclaira d'un sourire, et il lui fit le signe de la victoire, avant de disparaître dans une masse de danseurs torchés.

Et Thomas resta planté là, une bonne dizaine de minutes, avant de se dire que ouais, Minho avait raison. Peut-être -sûrement- pas sur tout, mais sur l'idée principale : mieux vaut les remords que les regrets Alors il se bouscula lui même, et sortit devant le bar. C'était une sorte d'esplanade - ou de place, il n'avait jamais su faire la différence -, avec des bancs un peu partout, et une fontaine vers le fond. Les yeux aiguisés du brun repèrent aussitôt Newt assit sur sur le rebord de la fontaine, ses longues jambes étendues devant lui. Il se dirigea d'un pas qu'il espérait tranquille vers lui, et s'assit à ses côtés.

"Salut.

-On s'est vu y'a 10 minutes Tommy.

-Je sais. Mais le temps parait long sans toi."

Il y eu un petit silence, et Thomas écouta son sang pulser à ses oreilles.

"Pourquoi tu fais ça?"

Thomas cligna des yeux, hébété.

"Faire quoi?

-Ca. Tout ça. Me regarder avec ces yeux, me sourire avec ce sourire, me parler comme ça. Pourquoi?"

_Il le savait._ Que Newt avait remarqué.

Et il ne savait pas quoi répondre. "Je t'aime"? N'importe quoi. "Je ne vois pas quoi tu parles"? Il tenait à sa dignité. Du coup, il dit la première chose qui vint, parce que merde, il n'avait pas la force de résister, et encore moins le courage d'assumer ses futurs remords.

"Parce que tu me plais."

L'espoir lui tordit le ventre, pendant qu'il attendait désespérément une réaction.

"Ah bon?"

Juste ça.

Juste "Ah bon?", avec cette intonation désintéressée, comme si ça ne le concernait pas.

Putain, ses mains tremblaient presque, dans un mélange de rage et de tristesse. Newt ne pouvait-il pas être comme tout le monde? Avec des émotions, des sentiments, des _réactions? _Non, évidemment. Parce que c'était Newt, et Newt n'était pas Newt sans ses "Ah", sans ses cigarettes et sans sa nonchalance qui mettait Thomas hors de lui, autant qu'elle le faisait tomber amoureux.

"Ouais."

Alors lui aussi serait flegmatique.

"Ah."

Ah. C'était presque insultant. Non, tout compte fait, ça l'était.

"Tu sais quoi? Va te faire foutre, Newton."

Et il se leva, la colère prenant possession de son corps.

"Tu me fais chier, tu me fais vraiment chier! Depuis le début je te regarde avec ces yeux, je te souris avec ce sourire, je te parles comme ça, et toi tu me demande maintenant? Qu'est-ce que t'as fais pendant 7 mois? Où étais-tu quand Teresa et Minho ont remarqué que je craquais sur toi? Oh, monsieur était déjà au courant, évidemment. Monsieur Isaac a toujours de l'avance sur tout et tout le monde. Alors, dis-moi, tu savais? Oui, bien sûr que tu savais. Mais tu t'en fous. Tu préfères peut-être me regarder me languir? Avec tes putains de cigarette, je les déteste."

Newt tira.

"Toi aussi je te déteste. Tu savais pendant tout ce temps que j'avais un truc pour toi, mais tu n'as rien fais. Je savais que tu savais. T'attendais quoi, que je vienne me déclarer pour rigoler et me dégager? Ca aurait été plus facile de me le dire, de me dire simplement que tu ne voulais pas de moi, au lieu de faire comme si de rien n'était. Mais non. Comme d'habitude, tu t'en fous. Des autres, de leurs émotions, de leurs sentiments. Tu n'aimes rien ni personne, c'est ça la vérité. Alors ouais, vas te faire foutre, Newton. Vas bien te faire foutre."

Newt tira encore.

"Je suis même pas capable de m'éloigner de toi, de te fuir. J'en suis arrivé là. J'ai tellement envie de te gifler, mais je me haïrais d'avoir osé porter la main sur toi. C'est tout le problème, Newt. J'ai envie de te frapper autant que de t'embrasser. J'ai envie de te secouer autant que de te faire l'amour. J'en ai rien à faire, plus rien à faire. Tu n'auras qu'à m'éviter demain, si t'as envie. Peut-être que ça sera plus simple comme ça. Tu n'auras plus à subir mes regards et mes sourires."

Newt tira, plus fort.

Et Thomas explosa.

"Putain, Newt."

Il attrapa brusquement le col du pull de Newt, et le força à se lever.

"Je te déteste."

Leurs visages et leurs corps étaient collés, et leurs souffles se mélangeaient.

Et merde, c'était quoi cette lueur dans les yeux du blond?

Son coeur flancha, quelques secondes, parce que _ce truc_ dans son regard, ce n'était pas comme d'habitude.

"Je pensais que tu jouais."

Cette voix, ce n'était pas non plus comme d'habitude.

"Je ne jouais pas.

-Je pensais que ce n'était pas sérieux.

-J'étais sérieux. _Je suis_ sérieux.

-Je pensais que j'étais juste un ami plus proche que les autres.

-Tu ne l'es pas.

-Je pensais que tu aimais les filles.

-Arrête de penser."

_Kiss me._

"D'accord, Tommy. D'accord."

Et peut-être était-ce le retour du _Tommy, _ou sa voix douce, ou ses yeux brillants, le tout combiné au lancée de sa clope pas terminée, mais Thomas sentit que quelque chose allait arriver.

_Flick your cigarette, then kiss me._

Et, ouais. Quelque chose arriva.

Newt posa ses mains sur les hanches de Thomas, se colla à lui, et écrasa ses lèvres chaudes sur les siennes.

Et ouais. C'était _quelque chose._

C'était un mélange d'alcool, de cigarette, de menthe, et d'un milliers d'autres choses.

C'était doux, violent, tendre, brusque, passionné, _étrange._

Parce que Thomas ne se serait jamais douté que Newt était capable de faire ressentir tant de choses. De faire trembler tant de choses.

Comme son coeur, qui battait la chamade. Comme ses mains, agrippées au cou du blond. Comme son ventre, qui se tordait d'une douleur bienfaitrice. Tout ça, tout son corps, chaque membre, chaque recoin, tout ça tremblait, se secouait, s'agitait. C'était trop bizarre, mais en fait, il n'avait pas le temps d'y penser. Il ne pouvait que subir, et laisser ce torrent, ce courant, cet ouragan, l'emporter.

Parce que c'était Newt.

Newt qui le faisait se sentir vibrant, chaud, amoureux, fébrile, transporté.

Newt qui était passionné, brûlant, fiévreux, enivrant, exalté.

Newt qui pouvait se montrer taquin, malicieux, joueur, mutin, enflammé.

Oui, Thomas vit toutes ces facettes de Newt cette nuit là.

Toutes ces facettes dont il n'avait même pas soupçonner l'existence.

Mais c'était Newt, et Newt était mille et une choses.

Mais ce que Newt n'était pas en amour c'était indifférent, détaché, flegmatique, insolent, nonchalant.

Définitivement pas.

.

* * *

.

**Hope you loved it! **

**PS : les reviews, ça mange pas de pains.**


End file.
